indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hangar 51
Hangar 51 was a United States military installation located in Nevada. Officially a storage facility for replacement B-series aircraft parts, Hangar 51 was in actuality a repository of items kept in secret by the US government such as the Ark of the Covenant and the Roswell remains. History and Eaton at Hangar 51.]] Hangar 51 was in operation as early as 1934, the year intelligence agents Eaton and Musgrove met with the protegé of Adventure Society professor John Allen to propose that Allen's group become their "top men."Indiana Jones Adventure World Thousands of secret items were stored at Hangar 51, including the Ark of the Covenant — placed there in 1936.Raiders of the Lost Ark Among other secret items stored there were the unearthly remains after the events in Roswell in 1947. It was the latter which Irina Spalko and her band of Soviet soldiers forced Indiana Jones to find for them in 1957. During the battle in the warehouse, many crates, including the one containing the Ark, were damaged. The facility had an external perimeter which was guarded by military police while hangar basement contained a rocket testbed which Indiana Jones and Antonin Dovchenko accidentally activated while fighting each other. Hangar 51 personnel *Eaton *Musgrove *Warehouseman *Janitor *Main Guard station **Sergeant Wycroft **Corporal Higgins **Private Mitchell **M.P. in Guard Hut Behind the scenes The warehouse first appeared briefly at the end of Raiders of the Lost Ark, a scene which has since has been parodied multiple times in media. The building is given a name and seen much more elaborately in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, where it is recursively connected with more recent pop culture. According to writer David Koepp, the idea to retroactively reveal Hangar 51 as the warehouse where the Ark of the Covenant was entombed served as a great way to launch back into the series, acknowledging the past but moving forward.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones "Hangar 51" is an obvious reference to both Area 51 and Hangar 18, places traditionally connected with US national secrets and UFO remains in recent conspiracy theories and urban legends. Like Hangar 51, the real-life Area 51 is also located in Nevada. However, a direct connection is difficult to be made since Area 51 is believed to have been established during the '50s, two decades after the supposed appearance in Raiders. For the filming of the Hangar 51 scenes, its entrance gate was built on Corralitos Road, a rural thoroughfare between Deming and Las Cruces, New Mexico. Its exterior was filmed at Deming Municipal Airport in New Mexico while the interior was built in a soundstage at Downey Studios in Los Angeles, which was enhanced by matte paintings digitally. Downey Studios also built the rocket sled control room, while the live-action plates for the rocket sled sequence were done somewhere near Corralitos Road.Kingdom of the Crystal Skull film locations at On the Trail of Young Indy According to the ''Crystal Skull'' DVD feature, Iconic Props, a prop of the Staff of Kings based on the staff of Moses from the 1956 film ''The Ten Commandments'' was created and put into crate 4054504. The staff, however, goes unseen in the final cut of the film. There was a scene filmed for Crystal Skull which depicted the Soviets evacuating Hangar 51 after real US Marines arrive having been alerted by the launch of the rocket sled. Though cut from the final film, this scene is briefly visible in one of the TV spots.Indiana Jones 4 - Deleted Scenes at TheRaider.net In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, Eaton fulfils the role of the Warehouseman as the one who stores the Ark of the Covenant in the hangar.LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures In the video game's sequel, a janitor is the one who stores the Ark. As a nod towards Harrison Ford having played both Indiana Jones and Star Wars character Han Solo, Solo frozen in carbonite is among the items stored at Hangar 51, as is the Staff of Ra.LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Appearances *''Indiana Jones Adventure World'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' Sources *''Close Encounters of the Random Kind'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Iconic Props'' Notes and references Category:Military Installations